Mengejar Si Teme
by Patto-san
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan dua kejutan pada hari ulang tahunnya. Yang pertama, Sasuke kabur lagi dari Konoha sehingga terpaksa dikejar. Yang kedua, adalah kejutan manis tak terlupakan dari Konoha. One shot, untuk ultah Naruto/event di Shrine. Happy birthday, Uzumaki Naruto!


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt : Twister

* * *

Naruto tak habis pikir. Mengapa pada hari yang istimewa seperti saat ini, hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi.

Pagi-pagi buta, Uchiha terakhir itu sudah bertengger di jendela kamar Naruto. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia berkata bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Sekali lagi.

Saat itu Naruto bertanya, mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin pergi lagi. Setelah Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ IV berakhir, setelah segala upaya Naruto kerahkan untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan setelah permohonan Naruto pada seluruh dunia agar mengampuni kejahatan Sasuke, secara tiba-tiba rival abadinya itu mengatakan ingin pergi dari Konoha! Sekali lagi.

"Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menerimaku, Dobe. Menjadi _missing-nin_ tampaknya sudah menjadi jalanku," jawab Sasuke datar. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Naruto selanjutnya, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

"Tunggu! Teme! Kau tak bisa meninggalkan kami begitu saja!"

Naruto segera mengejar Sasuke. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Sama sekali tidak akan rela.

* * *

Maka, di sinilah Naruto. Melompat-lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya di Hutan Konoha. Ia yakin, Sasuke lari menuju hutan ini. Tapi ia tak yakin apakah ia sanggup mengejar Sasuke. Pemuda yang dahulu punya banyak penggemar di Konoha itu memang cukup cepat. Tapi Naruto berusaha agar lebih cepat daripada Sasuke.

"Ah, mengapa pada saat seperti ini aku harus mengejarnya seorang diri," keluh Naruto, "ke mana teman-teman yang lainnya?"

Naruto memang seorang diri mengejar Sasuke. Saat masih berada di Konoha, ia tak melihat seorang _shinobi_ pun yang bisa diminta membantunya mengejar Sasuke. Bahkan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang biasanya menjaga gerbang pun tak tampak batang hidungnya. Tak ada Sakura, tak ada Kakashi, tak ada Iruka, tak ada Yamato, tak ada Konohamaru, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat membantu!

Naruto hanya sempat meminta tolong pada Ayame. Ia meminta agar gadis yang pandai memasak itu pergi ke Gedung Hokage untuk meminta bantuan dalam pengejaran Sasuke. Naruto tak sempat lagi mencari sendiri para shinobi yang dapat menolong. Waktunya sangat sempit. Terlambat sedikit saja, Sasuke bisa menghilang entah ke mana.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti melompat saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Saat menoleh, ia melihat sosok Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak berdiri sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Tetap di situ, Teme!" perintah Naruto sambil melompat turun.

Sasuke memang tak ke mana-mana. Ia bahkan tampak sengaja menunggu Naruto.

"Mengapa, Sasuke? Jasa-jasamu dalam perang telah membuat semua orang memaafkan perbuatanmu. Apa lagi alasanmu untuk meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahukan padamu, Dobe?" balas Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Itu tidak benar! Kau sudah diterima lagi di Konoha!"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap pergi. Aku pamit padamu hanya karena kau yang selama ini berusaha keras agar aku diterima lagi di Konoha."

Naruto tertegun. Sungguh, ia tak dapat memahami jalan pikiran Sasuke. Mengapa ia mendadak ingin pergi setelah kedamaian tercipta dalam dunia para ninja?

"Mengapa, Sasuke? Aku akan membantumu, bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Kau tahu itu, bukan?" desis Naruto dengan mata mulai berair.

"Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku," balas Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto masih dengan wajah dingin. Namun ucapan Naruto berikutnya mampu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu percaya padamu. Aku selalu bertekad membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, kau juga tahu bahwa jika aku gagal membawamu kembali, maka… aku lebih baik mati… bersamamu!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Sasuke menoleh. Sepasang matanya membelalak saat melihat Naruto sudah siap melancarkan satu serangan mematikan.

"Rasengan!" sergah Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak. Hilang sudah raut wajah dingin itu. Sasuke tampak sangat terkejut melihat pusaran angin di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Ugh, mengapa aku harus terlibat dalam kekonyolan ini, sih?" desis Sasuke merutuk kesal.

Tampaknya tak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke tampaknya harus menghadapi Naruto!

* * *

Konoha, pada saat yang sama.

Sakura memasuki Gedung Hokage yang lengang. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan langkah pasti. Di dalam ruangan itu rupanya sudah ada Ayame.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Tinggal menunggu mereka saja," jawab Ayame, "aku dan ayahku sudah menyiapkan hidangan istimewa."

Kemudian, kedua gadis itu saling melemparkan senyuman penuh arti. Tak sabar menanti saatnya tiba.

* * *

Naruto tersentak. Sasuke ternyata tidak berusaha membalas serangannya. Uchiha muda itu malah hanya menghindar lalu bergegas meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Jika aku gagal melakukannya, aku lebih baik mati bersamamu, Teme!" teriak Naruto, mengulangi kata-katanya sebelumnya sebelum kembali mengejar Sasuke.

"Dia belum berubah juga. Ugh, aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari situasi ini," umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut saat melihat sekian puluh _bunshin_ Naruto mengejarnya.

"Ternyata dia serius. Aku harus cepat-cepat," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke pun ikut 'serius' seperti halnya Naruto. Ia menambah kecepatan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kejaran Naruto.

* * *

Tiga jam telah berlalu sejak Sasuke melarikan diri dari Konoha. Secara tak terduga, di sebuah lokasi, Naruto mendapat serangan tak terduga. Tanpa dapat dihindari, sebagian besar _bunshin_ Naruto lenyap akibat serangan _shuriken_ dari berbagai arah.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto sambil mengelak.

Tapi Naruto tak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu siapa penyerang tersembunyi tersebut. Sebab, saat ia menoleh, Sasuke sudah semakin jauh darinya.

"Aku urus para pengecut itu nanti," gumam Naruto, lalu kembali mengejar Sasuke.

Meski menunda pertempuran dengan para penyerang tersembunyi tersebut, Naruto tetap waspada. Ia menempatkan _bunshin_ untuk mengawasi dirinya dari belakang.

Namun, setelah beberapa lama, tak ada serangan susulan. Naruto tampaknya seorang diri di tengah hutan.

"Aneh," gumam Naruto heran. Namun ia tetap pada tujuannya : mengejar Si Teme.

* * *

Naruto yakin sekali, Sasuke justru berlari kembali ke Konoha. Meski sudah tertinggal cukup jauh, Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke berbalik arah.

"Ini semakin aneh saja," gumam Naruto. Agak curiga.

Naruto tiba di gerbang Konoha dan lagi-lagi menemukannya dalam keadaan tak terjaga. Namun yang lebih aneh lagi adalah saat Naruto memasuki desa. Di sana, ia tak menemukan seorang pun! Tiada seorang pun penduduk yang ia lihat, apalagi _shinobi!_ Desa kelahirannya tersebut jadi mirip desa yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Kosong.

Naruto yakin bahwa ia mulai takut. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ke mana mereka semua? Apakah desa lain telah menyerang dan menculik semua orang saat Naruto tak ada?

Tidak mungkin! Ini masa-masa damai. Siapa pun pasti telah lelah berperang, pikir Naruto, menghapus kemungkinan tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto melupakan pengejarannya terhadap Sasuke. Hingga ia melihat bayangan Sasuke berkelebat di sebuah jalan.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto mengejar satu-satunya manusia yang ia lihat di sana. Setidaknya, masih ada harapan bahwa Konoha tak benar-benar kosong, bukan?

Sasuke berlari menuju sebuah arah. Arah yang Naruto kenali sebagai arena tempat tahap keempat ujian _chuunin_ dilaksanakan!

"Mau apa Teme ke sana? Dia sudah mempermainkan aku!" geram Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya menyusul Sasuke memasuki arena dan...

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Ucapan selamat itu berasal dari entah berapa ratus orang yang ternyata berada di sana. Tampaknya, seluruh manusia di Konoha—_shinobi_ mau pun penduduk desa—berkumpul di sana! Rupanya, itu sebabnya Naruto tak melihat satu orang pun di desa.

Naruto ternganga. Ternyata, arena itu telah 'disulap' menjadi tempat pesta ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Beberapa meja besar diletakkan di sana. Di atasnya tersedia hidangan-hidangan lezat dan nikmat. Di belakang salah satu meja, Teuchi dan Ayame tampak sibuk menyiapkan berporsi-porsi ramen untuk dibagikan.

Hampir semua orang mengerumuni Naruto untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Sai hingga _tokubetsu jounin _seperti Ibiki dan Anko seolah berebutan untuk menyalaminya. Demikian pula penduduk desa yang mengenal Naruto. Semuanya ikut larut dalam kegembiraan merayakan hari jadi Naruto. Naruto sampai kerepotan melayani mereka.

"Kalian menyiapkan pesta ini untukku?" tanya Naruto, takjub sekaligus terharu.

"Ya. Cukup sulit merahasiakannya darimu," jawab Sakura.

"L-lagipula, k-kami butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan semuanya," timpal Hinata.

"Oleh sebab itu, kami menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan waktu itu. Hal itu hanya bisa terwujud jika kau berada jauh dari desa," sambung Shikamaru.

"Yah, kami di sini sudah hapal benar, satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu adalah manusia yang satu itu. Makanya, dia kami utus untuk menggiringmu ke luar desa sementara kami bekerja," kata Kiba, tak ketinggalan berkomentar. Dengan jempolnya, ia menunjuk Sasuke yang tampak sedang menikmati segelas minuman dingin.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan serangan yang kuterima di hutan tadi? Apakah itu bagian dari rencana juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, itu pekerjaan para _sensei. _Mereka khawatir Sasuke tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari pengejaran, jadi mereka diam-diam membantu. Mereka tidak benar-benar mencoba melukaimu, kok," jawab Ino.

Naruto tersenyum cerah. Jadi ini hanya sandiwara? Sasuke hanya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto sementara yang lainnya menyiapkan acara. Itu artinya, Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha, bukan?

"Temeeeee!" seru Naruto seraya menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Akibatnya, Sasuke—yang sedang minum—tersedak dan mulai batuk-batuk. Minumannya tumpah mengenai pakaiannya.

"Usuratonkachi, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sasuke di sela-sela batuknya dengan nada marah.

"Kau benar-benar berhasil mengerjaiku. Tapi, aku berterima kasih atas usahamu membantu diadakannya pesta ini," balas Naruto, tak peduli pada kemarahan Sasuke.

"Setelah hampir membunuhku di hutan tadi, sekarang kau membuat pakaianku menjadi kotor. Kau ini benar-benar…" Sasuke meradang, tampak akan meledak dalam kemarahan.

Namun amarah itu tak kunjung meledak. Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napas keras lalu berkata, "sudahlah, tak perlu berterima kasih. Sekali-sekali aku berkorban. Tidak ada ruginya bagiku."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Senyum yang sangat lebar demi menyambut perayaan ini. Dengan dukungan seluruh penghuni Konoha, Naruto yakin akan dapat menyongsong masa depannya setelah perayaan hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang sibuk membersihkan bajunya. Seulas senyuman jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Temeeee! Kau memang sahabatku!" seru Naruto, sekali lagi merangkul Sasuke dari belakang.

"Usuratonkachi!" balas Sasuke, kali ini terdengar sangat marah.

Ulah konyol Naruto membuat mereka yang menyaksikannya tertawa keras. Ah, hari ini… ternyata memang hari yang istimewa.

* * *

THE END

A/N :

Fic kedua untuk ngerayain ultahnya adek saya yang jago banget, Naruto. Lagi-lagi, dibuat berdasarkan _prompt_ yang diberikan di thread Sasuke Naruto Shrine. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari cerita salah satu episode Pucca. Saya ga tau judulnya, tapi di situ Garu harus mengalihkan perhatian Pucca sementara penduduk Desa Sooga menyiapkan pesta ultah buat Pucca.

Tentu saja saya menulis fic ini dengan perubahan sana-sini. Lagian, saya ga se-lebay itu untuk bikin ending-nya mirip dengan Pucca, di mana Sasuke akhirnya jadi 'kado' ultah Naruto. _Oh, no! No more boys' love for this pair _XD

Jadi, _happy birthday, _Uzumaki Naruto!


End file.
